


Supplemental Negotiation

by penny



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bloodplay, F/M, challenge: kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crimson Alchemist will take some convincing to leave Greed. Lust offers Archer a chance to sway Crimson to his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplemental Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> For the (IJ) kinkfest prompt _Fullmetal Alchemist - Archer/Lust - dangerkink - negotiations_
> 
> Slight AU set during episodes 31 - 34 of the anime.

His encounter with the Crimson Alchemist could have gone better. Should have gone better. Amestris may be (mostly) at peace, but there are still uses for men like Crimson. He should have made that clear. Perhaps then...

"Why the frown, lieutenant-colonel?"

Archer freezes. His room at Southern Headquarters is dark, and the warm, rich, _feminine_ voice has a predatory undercurrent to it, one that makes him hesitant to turn on the light. Instead, he reaches for his gun, and that's a mistake, because there's a blur of motion -- something dark, a flash of pale skin -- and something pierces his coat, slices a line on the outside of his arm, and he's cursing his inattentiveness, because now he's backed against the wall.

But he has his gun out. He shoots. Three bullets to what seems to be his assailant's chest if the dark outline is any indication.

The -- claw? knife? -- pinning him to the wall withdraws. Archer slides along the wall, reaching for the light switch with his free hand. His legs are a little shaky, but his gun is steady.

He flicks on the light. His...visitor is sitting on his bed, a woman with dark hair and an ouroboros tattoo centered over her breasts. So, not a woman. Not exactly.

Her smile is sly, and though it's not as jagged as the Crimson's, it has the same dangerous edge. Archer reaches back and touches his extra clip.

"Oh, you don't have enough to kill me, lieutenant-colonel." Her smile widens. She holds out her hand, palm down, and opens her fist. His bullets fall to the floor, bouncing on the wood and rolling under the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help you...if you make it worth my while." She leans back and crosses her legs, the slit in her dark green dress offering him what he supposes is an enticing display of leg.

He's never been an admirer of women. Some are competent, and he appreciates that, but he doesn't waste his time with them.

"How can you help me?"

"I can convince the Crimson Alchemist you're the better master."

Tempting, but, "I prefer to do my own convincing."

"And you're so good at it."

He's pulling the trigger before he thinks. A shot to her forehead. Her head jerks back, and her eyes go glassy for a moment. Then the bullet squeezes itself back out, and she's smiling at him again.

"Careful, lieutenant-colonel." She raises her hand and her fingers extend to slim, sharp points. "You're a good shot, but as I said, you don't have enough bullets to kill me." She rises, extends her hand towards him, and then her fingers are framing his face, eye blink fast.

Archer feels a trickle of blood on his cheek. The stinging pain is a few heartbeats behind it. He manages to keep from wincing, but he can't stop himself from licking his lips. At least his gun is still steady, though he's getting tired of keeping it trained on her. "What do you want?"

"At the moment?" She laughs, low and throaty, and he supposes he's meant to find it arousing. Actually, he does, but not for the reasons he's supposed to. This woman has power. True power. That's worth admiring.

"At the moment, I want to fuck you." She strides towards him.

He blinks. That's...a surprise. And more surprising, it's not entirely unwelcome.

"And in return you'll deliver the Crimson Alchemist?" He flashes her a faint, tight smile. "Would that make me a whore?"

"Such a human concern."

This close, he can see that her eyes are purple, pupils slitted. She steps closer, and then the muzzle of his gun is pressed against her tattoo. "And you're not human," he says, pulling the trigger.

She jerks and steps back. When she recovers, she's smiling like a satisfied cat. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint." She grabs his wrist, pins his gun hand to the wall.

She presses up against him and unfastens his pants. He's half-hard, and when she touches his cock, her hand is warm, palm smooth, and Archer can't help his response. He can't even get upset that he's the one pressed against the wall, that she's the one in control.

Were he a weapon like Crimson, the balance could be different. He places his free hand on her hip. With Crimson's alchemy, he could tear her apart with a touch. That thought makes him fully hard.

She hums her satisfaction and guides him inside her. Her cunt feels human, hot and slick and tight. Archer allows himself to enjoy it. It has been awhile, and he'll actually get something out of the encounter.

"Tell me what you'll do with your alchemist," she says, licking the blood on his cheek.

It's hard to breathe since he's pressed hard against the wall, since she's relentless with her pace, her breath hot on his cheek, the fingers on his wrist iron-hard. Still, he manages to say, "There's civil unrest in Liore. I'll set him loose there."

"Mmmm. Like Ishbal?"

"Better."

She laughs, and he feels it down to the root of his cock. "I'm sure he'll think so. But you have to do something else first." She runs a finger along his jaw, leans in to lick the cut, and Archer shudders.

He's getting close. It's hard to think. She does something with her cunt so it ripples along his cock, and then he's coming.

"Very nice, lieutenant-colonel." She lets him go steps back and straightens her dress, pats her hair back in place.

Archer holsters his gun, then straightens his own clothes. He'll have to clean the uniform, but he has other concerns right now. "I'll have to do something else first?"

"Yes." She examines the tips of her fingers, eyes him like she's considering another cut.

Archer fights the urge to dab at the cut on his jaw. He can feel the blood tricking down his neck, staining his collar.

"Crimson's current master needs to be eliminated. Since you prefer to do your own convincing, I'll secure you a meeting with your alchemist. In return, you'll destroy Greed."

"Fair enough."

"So agreeable." She steps forwards and cups his jaw, her palm firm against the cut. "I'm sure I'll see you again, lieutenant-colonel."

"If it's after I've secured the Crimson Alchemist, I'll have him kill you."

Her smile is wide and wild. "Oh, I hope he'll try. If he manages to kill Greed, I may actually worry." She laughs and pats his cheek. "Good-night, lieutenant-colonel."


End file.
